


Nice or not

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Calling Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Reply, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Wade Wilson is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Aragorn the author takes on 'The nice guest' for harassing himself and Phillipe363.
Kudos: 2





	Nice or not

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Deadpool or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So I'm doing this because apparently some people don't like being called out for being pathetic harassers, and respond to their calling out by harassing the one who called them out, that person being the idiot that is me of course.
> 
> So it's time for some work.

"Seriously, this person is more pathetic than Fuckrod", Wade said to Aragorn. "And I killed him after that time you roasted him, that's why the fucker's reviews don't show up anymore."

"Good to know, you did good, Wade", Aragorn said to him. "And Chutiya?"

"You said not to kill him", Wade reminded angrily, still bitter about that. "You sick fuck!"

"Okay, you know what? I'll let you kill Iris, Felicity, Diggle, Dinah and Curtis, what about that?" Aragorn asked.

"Deal!" Wade said, holding out his hand as Aragorn shook it.

* * *

Later

Aragorn sat in the front of the camera, doing his hair with a ladies comb, closing his eyes in bliss, before he realized the camera was on and gasping, put the comb away, chuckling nervously.

"So how are you people?" Aragorn asked before doing gestures with his hands. "Humanity is progressing in weird ways now. People who seem horrible turn out good, and those who seem so good that it's in their names turn out to be really bad."

Aragorn then pulled up a review of some reviewer called 'The nice guest' from Phillipe363's 'Erasing River's doubts' and read it out loud-

"You really are a idiot ! If the Doctor hated Rose Tyler, he would not have took her with him as 9 or keept her around as 10. Grow up or stop writing stories !"

Aragorn shook his head and said. "Some people."

He then said. "So, I replied to him, since he's clearly a toddler throwing a tantrum for not getting his way. Here's my response to him- "What are you, 5? Because with the tantrum you're throwing due to the author not liking Rose, I'm inclined to believe you're a kid. The author can write whatever they want, its well within their rights, and what you're doing is called harassment. Maybe you should change your name to 'The childish and moronic guest' instead. So, take your own advice about growing up.""

Aragorn then put his head in his hand, rubbing it, before looking back up. "He took my advice, only he did it in reverse. So instead of growing up, he regressed even more."

Aragorn then revealed. "So I recently posted a Buffy/Faith one-shot titled 'Sharing the burden', and he decided to reply to me there. It was pathetic so I deleted it, but I still shared it with my friend Phillipe363 to show him how pathetic this person was."

Aragorn then pulled up his PMs with Phillipe363, getting the deleted review, and read it out loud-

"Hello! I believe that you called me out so i will return the favor and respond.

By the way, dont bother writing a fic where Deadpool punishes me because that would make you look like a idiot.

I never told that idiot of Phillipe363 that i like Rose. I told that if the Doctor hated her, his 9 counterpart would have not taken her with him and following his regenarațion in 10,he would definatly stop traveling with her.

Learn to read, you idiot! With that being said, i say goodbye !"

Aragorn then laughed and decided it was time to rip this shit apart. "So, first of all, you're telling me to learn to read. I think you should learn that first. Name one point in the story where Phillipe363 said that The Doctor hated Rose. No, just name one! Oh wait, you can't! Because Phillipe363 never said that. He just had Matt Smith's Doctor say that Rose was selfish, and while he cared for her, he didn't love her."

Then Aragorn focused at one part of the guest's reply- "By the way, dont bother writing a fic where Deadpool punishes me because that would make you look like a idiot."

Aragorn scratched his head, trying to wrap his head around this logic, or lack thereof. "So wait, I am going to call you out, expose how much of a moron you are, and I am going to look like an idiot?"

Aragorn got off of his chair, walking away in slow motion while scratching his head with a confused expression, the last words of the guest's review echoing all over the room-

"that would make you look like a idiot", was repeated multiple times.

Then Aragorn sat back on the chair, still looking confused, before looking to the front. "Also, I think you should learn to write as well. Using 'a' instead of 'an', and a space before your '!', seriously dude, it's like you're admitting you failed in 4th grade without actually admitting it. Its people like this who prove that human evolution is nothing more than a dream now."

Then Aragorn looked to the front and raising a finger said. "This guest is not crazy, no! He is a survivor! He is the sole person in all of history who went into a sugarcane machine and came out alive."

Then the shades of 'thug life' appeared on Aragorn's eyes as he said. "Normal people shit in toilets. The nice guest shits in the review page of FF."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aragorn raised his hands to either side with a proud smirk at that before the shades disappeared.

Then stroking his hair Aragorn said. "So I think it's obvious this person really is a kid not getting his way. Of course I am expecting a "nice"", Aragorn air quoted, "review from him on this, and we will see some more devolving of humanity whenever he does that. Also, Deadpool doesn't punish anyone nowadays. I am enough for pathetic people like these. I have roasted this guest so much that people will now prefer to eat him over roasted chicken, or probably not, since the taste of shit isn't something normal people like, though I am sure The nice guest does."

He then called out. "Wade, now if The nice guest reviews here, delete the review and get me his address."

"I will kill him myself!" Wade said as Aragorn shrugged.

"So today's work is over", Aragorn said before waving. "Sayonara, take care, stay safe from the coronavirus, bye-bye."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
